


for our one and only

by suhrealist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Prompt Fic, none of the chapters will be connected!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhrealist/pseuds/suhrealist
Summary: a collection of drabbles for JOHNTOBER ♡day twenty: poisonousin which it's doyoung's turn to save johnny.





	1. day one: confetti (johnjae)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who joined three fic fests and is still going to try and write a drabble every day for a month? this binch. only for johnny ig!! 
> 
> i'll try to write different ships but my default will probably be johnjae oops

Johnny loved New Year’s Eve.

To a rational brain, it should be just like any other day. But somehow humans have turned it into something more. A day that symbolizes new beginnings, inspires change, and strengthens resolutions. It’s also a day where it’s perfectly excusable to get drunk and kiss your favorite person in public one the clock strikes twelve.

Yeah. Johnny definitely loved a good New Year’s Eve party. But he’d love it even more if he could just find his damn boyfriend.

He finally manages to peel himself away from the girl that was trying to dance all over him, using his height to his advantage to find that familiar mop of brown hair. He’s already tried the bar, the bathroom, and barely made it out of the dance floor but still no luck.

Jung Jaehyun had some explaining to do.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Johnny makes his way to the balcony. Maybe the fresh air would help him clear the alcohol in his system so he can just drive himself home. A little bolt of surprise runs through him when he finds the person he’s been searching for, leaning against the railing of the last place he had thought to look.

“What are you doing here?” he demands. Jaehyun had the courtesy to look guilty, at least, watching as Johnny makes his way to him in three long strides.

“It was getting too crowded,” he mumbles, ducking his head to escape the embarrassment.

“I’ve been looking for you for almost an hour! I almost got _molested_ on the dance floor! What if I was too drunk to drive and some creep tried to take advantage of me, huh? Or worse, what if I drove home and got into an accident? What if _you_ were in an accident and I had no idea where to find you? I can’t believe—what are you laughing at?” Johnny glares down at his boyfriend who had his hand covering his mouth, trying to hide his giggles.

“You have confetti on your nose,” Jaehyun grins, gently picking it up and letting it fall over the edge of the balcony.

“I—shut up. You worried me,” Johnny frowns, squishing Jaehyun’s cheeks between his hands.

“You’re cute when you’re mad.” But Johnny can never stay mad and Jaehyun takes this opportunity to snake his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Just kiss me before we’re too late.”

_ Ten_._ _

_ _

“As you wish.”

_ Nine_._ _

_ _

Johnny settles his hands on the back of Jaehyun’s neck.

_ Eight. Seven. _

_ _

Jaehyun nudges his nose against Johnny’s, teasing a smile from the taller man.

_ Six. Five. Four. _

_ _

Closing his eyes, Johnny leans his forehead on Jaehyun’s, the scent of his cologne calming him. The stench of sweat and alcohol from inside the club dissipates for this one moment.

_ Three_. _ _

_ _

Jaehyun doesn’t like New Year’s Eve. It’s an excuse to get drunk and forget about all your past mistakes. As if making it to the new year will magically turn you into a good person.

_ Two_._ _

_ _

But his boyfriend loves it. And if he’s the one who gets a special kiss at midnight, then who was he to question the tradition?

_ One_._ _

_ _

When Johnny’s lips meet his, the world feels brand new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me about johnjae on twt @ tenwinko uwu


	2. day two: starry night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starry starry night, a night without you  
i feel so empty  
the picture of us is fading  
but i’m denying this reality  
even when i close my eyes, i can still see you, why?  
leave me alone  
i’m breaking down
> 
> —mamamoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a sad little thing bc this song is the first one that came to my mind after reading the prompt unu

_He's in everything I see._

Johnny can't bring himself to take down the photographs. They mean too much to him, there are too many memories attached. Putting them away would mean forgetting. And he's not ready for that.

_But it hurts. So much._

It's the pain that helps him remember. It's the dull throbbing in his chest that reminds him of that vibrant smile. The one plastered all over his bedroom walls. He feels a hundred pairs of eyes watching him. Watching him slowly break down into a million little pieces, shrapnel littered on the floor.

_I don't want to forget._

The photographs are fading away at the corners, but when he closes his eyes, the imprint of those images are crystal clear. So he buries himself under the covers, on the left side of the bed as always. The empty space beside him has gone cold.

_Everything feels cold without you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on twt @ tenwinko <3


	3. day three: clover (johnhyuck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which johnny considers himself the luckiest dad in the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm such a sucker for dad!johnny and baby!hyuck aaaaa

"Daddy, look! I found one!" Donghyuck runs as fast as his little legs could carry him, almost running into his dad's legs. Johnny crouches down and inspects the clover in his son's hand closely. Humming quietly, he nods and musses up Donghyuck's hair playfully.

"That sure is the best four-leaf clover I've ever seen," Johnny says, standing back up and holding out his hand for Donghyuck to take.

"I can't wait to show the others, they're gonna be so jealous," Donghyuck giggles, still holding the little plant carefully between his fingers.

"Make sure you don't lose it! My dad used to tell me they bring good luck to whoever finds one," Johnny says, smiling down at his excitable son.

"Oh, but..." Donghyuck stops walking and looks sadly at his clover.

"Hyuck? What's wrong, sweetie?" Johnny crouches again, trying to meet his son's eyes.

"But I picked it for you!" The pout Donghyuck sends his way just about melts Johnny's heart.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you talking to other Daddy on the phone about how you needed all the luck in the world to get a new job! I just wanted to help, I don't need the luck!"

"Oh, but baby, I forgot to tell you that if you find a four-leaf clover with someone else in mind, then all the luck you receive will go to them! You know what? I think I feel luckier already!"

"Really, Dad?" Donghyuck finally looks up at Johnny, his eyes shining with hope.

"Yup! Besides, I'm already the luckiest because I have you," and with that, Johnny lifts up his son onto his shoulders, the little boy's laughter ringing all throughout the playground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me about johnny on twt @ tenwinko <3


	4. day four: wanderer (johndo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which johnny and doyoung almost get lost in new york city, but it's not so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by johndo's jcc video in new york <3

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Doyoung asks, doubtful of Johnny's navigational skills.

"Absolutely not. But we'll figure it out," Johnny replies casually.

Doyoung still can't understand why he agreed to explore New York City with Johnny, out of all people. Somehow he just always found himself getting dragged into the older boy's antics. He was magnetic, his pull so strong that he manages to get Doyoung's attention every single time when no one else usually could.

He follows Johnny down the street, all the way to the subway, which they had to ride all across the city just to get to the restaurant Johnny wanted to try. The distance seemed to be no trouble for Johnny. He looked completely at home as soon as they stepped foot in America, despite having never been to this city. If Johnny was confident in Korea, he was so much more so here in his home country.

Sometimes Doyoung admires that about him. His ability to just go with the flow wherever he is. The way he wanders every city they visit as if he's lived there all his life, but at the same time gazes at every little thing with so much wonder. Doyoung's the type to plan every minute of his life but when he's with Johnny, he's starting to learn how to loosen up. He finds himself enjoying all these new places so much more when he's with Johnny.

No matter how much Johnny annoys him sometimes, he can't deny how happy he's made him, for as long as they've known each other.

"Told you we'd figure it out," Johnny calls, and Doyoung realizes they've already made it in front of the restaurant. Doyoung smiles up at Johnny, his rare dimple showing with how wide it is.

"Yeah, yeah you did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me about johnny on twt @ tenwinko <3


	5. day five: desire (johnten)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which johnny can’t help but notice a pair of pretty eyes in the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bringing back dj johnny in this drabble!

Even with the flashing lights and the heavy bass pounding in his head, Johnny notices him.

In the sea of people dancing below him, his eyes are glued to one person only. He tries to keep his focus, dropping beats and moving to his own rhythm like he usually does, but one sway of the hips and a second of eye contact is all it takes for the record to scratch.

He’s never seen this boy before. He knows that if he had, he would never be able to forget a pretty face like that. Not to mention how smoothly his body moves to the music Johnny controls with his fingertips.

The boy is obviously a dancer. Even in the tight space he manages to extend the lines of his body into elegant poses, despite everyone around him just mindlessly grinding and jumping.

When Johnny’s set ends, he’s met with raucous cheers from the crowd. He can barely hear himself think as he tries to find the pretty face he’s been so drawn to all night.

_He must have left, _Johnny thinks, making his way to the end of the bar to loosen up his wired nerves.

Leaning over the bar, he feels a presence beside him and a whisper in his ear.

”Call me when you get tired of this place,” the stranger’s smooth drawl carries over the club music.

Johnny feels a hand tucking something in to his back pocket. Still reeling from the encounter, Johnny whips his head around just in time to catch the pretty boy walking away from him, throwing him a wink over his shoulder.

Johnny unfolds the piece of paper the boy had slipped him. All he finds is a name and a number.

_Ten._

_xx-xxx-xxxx._

That’s all the information he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me about johnny on twt @ tenwinko <3


	6. day six: crimson (johnyong)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which red wine and white carpets most definitely shouldn't go together, but they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a cute tipsy taeyong and a caring boyfriend johnny <3

Johnny was having a peaceful night in, curled up on his large couch with his boyfriend tucked between his legs, his back against Johnny's chest. The TV plays some old action movie that they've both lost interest in. Instead, Taeyong chooses to occupy himself with sipping on his red wine while Johnny is busy leaving bruising kisses all over his neck.

Johnny stops every now and then to admire his handiwork, watching as the blood beneath Taeyong's skin rises to the surface, leaving blooming red marks in his wake. He's so preoccupied that he doesn't even notice the catch in Taeyong's breath when he sucks on a particularly sensitive part, right on the base of his neck.

The next thing he hears is a soft _crash _and Taeyong mumbling his slurred apologies.

"Oh my god, Johnny, 'm so sorry, I didn't even..."

He watches as the glass that was in Taeyong's hand rolls on the floor, the red wine spreading and staining his plush white carpet. There's something strangely beautiful about it, but maybe he's just to drunk to realize that the stain won't be coming out any time soon.

Taeyong finds himself rolling onto the floor, trying to soak up the wine with the kitchen towel he'd left on the coffee table (where they had decided to have their romantic dinner, which may have been a mistake).

"I'm such a klutz, I'm sorry, I'll pay for a new carpet I promise just, I can't believe I just did that oh my god I'm so embarrassed-" Taeyong's words are cut off when he feels Johnny's grip on the hand that's been scrubbing at the floor.

"Babe, it's fine. You don't have to pay for anything. It was mostly my fault anyway," Johnny smirks, then giggles at the increasingly pink blush on Taeyong's cheeks.

"I think we've had enough wine for one night," Johnny continues, picking up the fallen glass and setting it back on the table. He then crouches down, hooking his arms underneath Taeyong's back and knees, lifting him as if he weighed nothing.

"J-Johnny! I can walk on my own!" Taeyong half-shrieks but still wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"Mhmm, sure you can, babe. But this way I can get you in the bedroom quicker," Johnny winks and leans down to plant a kiss on Taeyong's forehead.

Taeyong gives in and buries his face into Johnny's neck. Just a few seconds later, before Johnny can even reach his bed, he feels the soft snoring coming from Taeyong's mouth fanning his skin. Laughing to himself, Johnny tucks his lightweight boyfriend in, leaving him for a while just to get him a glass of water to ease his morning hangover. Careful not to wake Taeyong, he climbs in beside him and wraps his arms around the smaller man, who snuggles even closer even in his sleep.

The stained carpet stays in his apartment, even long after it becomes _theirs._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me about johnny on twt @ tenwinko <3


	7. day seven: sparkling (johnyu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which johnny gets distracted by yuta’s glitter hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 190927 yuta is ICONIC

Johnny usually stays focused when they’re minutes away from performing on stage. Keyword: _usually. _Today out of all days, an odd sparkling thing on the edge of his eyesight has been stealing his attention.

Yuta’s just standing there, off to the the side, brushing his hair back from his face as he takes a last sip of water. The stylists somehow had the _genius _idea of not only pulling back Yuta’s hair with the signature bobby pins, but also scattering large chunks of glitter on it.

Johnny didn’t even know you could do that, but leave it to Yuta to totally pull it off.

Even in the middle of performing, Johnny couldn’t help but get distracted. Yuta’s completely in his zone, moving with so much power and accuracy that Johnny would probably have felt breathless by just watching him. But he has his own dancing and his own lines to focus on, so he lets Yuta do what he does best while he does the same.

After their stage, when the rest of the members have dispersed to enjoy the rest of the show, Johnny catches Yuta’s arm before he exits their tent backstage.

”You looked stunning up there,” he murmurs, playing with the ends of Yuta’s hair.

”Aw, thanks babe! You looked hot too,” Yuta throws back, kissing him messily on the cheek with a matching teasing grin. Johnny blushes, but he keeps his arm around Yuta even when they leave the semi-privacy of their tent.

To everyone else, they’re just two bros having fun. But it’s moments like this where Johnny likes to imagine that they’re both just normal boys, who sometimes go to concerts to have fun. And maybe even hold hands on the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on twitter @ tenwinko!!


	8. day eight: underwater (johndo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which johnny saves his summer camp nemesis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the summer camp, enemies to lovers au i’ve always wanted

Summer was Johnny’s favorite season for two reasons.

The first being the fact that he got to work at the best place on earth, Camp Takota. Johnny’s been a camper for almost a decade and a counselor for three years. There was nothing better than getting to spend all day outside, just having fun and making friends. The coolest kids in school were always the ones with the best summer camp stories.

The second reason, Johnny recalls with a grin, is that he gets to see his summer camp nemesis, Kim Doyoung. Johnny’s been going through a withdrawal after a whole year of not being able to tease and terrorize the younger man.

What started out as a little spat about who got to keep the top bunk turned into an epic rivalry between the two counselors, who always fought for the trophy for Best Cabin.

To be perfectly honest, Johnny’s never really felt any animosity towards Doyoung. Rather, the scrunched up look and the flushed face Doyoung gets when he’s angry is only endearing.

Today they’re tasked to watch over the kids swimming in the lake. Doyoung has gotten himself dragged into the water by a little girl who didn’t know how to swim.

Johnny is by the shore, watching over the smaller kids, when he hears a shrill scream.

_”AAAAHHHHHHH!!!”_

One of the kids comes running and tugs at Johnny’s sleeve. ”Johnny! It’s Doyoung!”

Johnny whips his head around to find Doyoung still in the water, arms flailing above his head. The little girl he’s been teaching has already found an older kid to hang onto.

”What are you staring at, idiot!” Doyoung yells. “Help me!”

Johnny doesn’t hesitate a second longer, diving from the deck into the lake and heading straight for Doyoung. The dive would have impressed Doyoung more if he wasn’t panicking for his life.

When Johnny reaches Doyoung, he immediately tries to calm him down.

“What’s wrong? Did you get a cramp?” He says, in a hushed tone.

“N-no, I-“ Doyoung looks away, blushing.

“What is it? I can help!”

“I, ugh,” Doyoung shuts his eyes and tilts his face away from Johnny.

“Ithinkthere’sasnakeinmypants!”

“I’m sorry?” Johnny tries to hold in a laugh.

“I  _ said  _ I think there’s a snake in my pants!”

“Well, do you want me to check?” Johnny asks, wearing the biggest shit-eating grin.

“Ugh, I hate you!” Doyoung answers back, but nods anyway.

Johnny reaches for the waistband of Doyoung’s swim shorts and slowly slips his hand in, making sure they’re out of sight from the campers.

“If I knew this is what I’d have to do to get in your pants, I would have done it a long time ago,” Johnny teases, waggling his eyebrows at the tortured Doyoung.

“Just shut up and get it out of there,” Doyoung hisses, gritting his teeth.

Johnny’s hand closes in on something slippery, his eyes widening at the thought that it might really be a snake. Yanking his hand out of Doyoung’s shorts, he throws the offending creature far away from them.

Doyoung doesn’t even realize he’s been clinging onto Johnny the whole time, but even when he does, he refuses to let go. Johnny’s left with no choice but to carry Doyoung back to shore where he’s met by a chorus of cheering kids.

“Thanks,” Doyoung mutters while Johnny wraps him in a large towel.

“It was my pleasure,” Johnny says with a wink and a genuine smile.

Johnny never admits that it was just a fish all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on twitter @ tenwinko <3


	9. day nine: vintage (johnjae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the most beautiful man johnny's ever seen enters his record store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by jaehyun's turntable/lp shopping video <3

All his life, Johnny remembers being surrounded by music.

He remembers waking up to The Beatles and falling asleep to The Smiths as a child. He remembers the first concert his parents ever took him to. He remembers forming a band with his high school friends, playing at talent shows and his cousin's birthday party. He remembers saving enough money to open his very own record shop, the one he works at every day, where he helps people find new ways to fall in love with music.

The day started like any other. Johnny woke up at his usual 8am alarm, had a bagel for breakfast, and walked the few blocks between his apartment and his store. He opens it at exactly 10am every day, takes a lunch break, then sometimes stays long into the night if there are still people wandering around outside.

A young couple just purchased a couple of new LPs with Johnny's help and as they leave, he waves at them from the counter with a smile. He's so busy with clearing up the albums the couple didn't choose to buy, that he doesn't notice the new customer that enters his shop.

He's surprised by the presence of another person across the room, looking through his collection of turntables. Making his way back to the counter, Johnny hears a small cough and an "Excuse me," from a smooth, deep voice. Johnny looks up at the man and almost gets the breath knocked out of him. _There's no way someone could be that pretty, right? _The man in front of him is almost as tall as Johnny, with the softest looking skin with dimples to match. He has an uncertain look in his eyes, clearly needing help from the only staff member around.

Johnny shakes himself out of his stupor and offers the man a wide smile and a "Do you need any assistance?" He leaves his spot at the counter to check out what his customer has been eyeing.

"Um, yeah, it's kinda my first time buying a record player," he says, biting his lip. _Goddamn, _Johnny really needs to calm down.

"Oh! That's really cool! I usually recommend this one for newbies, very user friendly but it has a great sound. I used to have one just like it, actually," Johnny's honestly ready to go on rambling, just to distract himself from the customer's pretty eyes.

"Can I try it out?" 

"Of course! You can test it with some of our headphones too," Johnny replies, gesturing to a rack by the wall.

"Yes, please," the man says, smiling up at Johnny, his dimples deepening. Johnny chokes but disguises it as a cough. It's way too soon to be so far gone for a _customer _no less.

Johnny busies himself with setting up the turntable and choosing a few pairs of headphones for the customer to try. He watches from the corner of his eye as the other man goes around his shop, picking up a couple of albums along the way. He goes from genre to genre, always finding something interesting, studying the backs of each album for the tracklist. Johnny's eyes widen as the man picks up a copy of Cigarettes After Sex's new LP and quickly turns back to his work, praying that the warmth in his cheeks doesn't show.

The customer returns, his arms carrying around five or so albums that he wants to try out. Johnny shows him how to place the records on the turntable and all the controls, then leaves him be after handing him the headphones. The small smile that makes its way onto the man's face as soon as he hears the music play has Johnny's heart doing somersaults.

He looks up at Johnny, who realizes he's been staring the whole time, but he doesn't seem bothered by it. Instead, he points at the record player and speaks up without removing his headphones, his voice louder than the ringing in Johnny's ears.

"I'll take all of it, thanks!"

Johnny breathes out in relief, returning to his customer's side to help him bring everything to the cash register. He packs up all the items, listening to the other man humming whatever song he heard last. He recognizes it to be one of Bruno Mars' love songs and he swears he could just about swoon. When he finishes ringing everything up and returns the credit card, Johnny's not at all ready to say goodbye to the pretty man.

"Thanks again...Johnny," he says, squinting at the name tag on Johnny's chest. "My name's Jaehyun, by the way. I have a feeling I'll be back here quite often." He winks and Johnny's left speechless, for once.

He waves dumbly from behind the counter as he watches Jaehyun exit his shop, who sends him one last dimpled smile through the shop window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on twitter @ tenwinko <3


	10. day ten: flower (johnjae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which johnny catches the boquet at his best friend's wedding.

Johnny was such a sucker for weddings. How could he not be, when he was voted _Most Romantic _for his high school yearbook? His childhood was spent daydreaming about the perfect wedding and getting fake married to the girls in his preschool. And when he was asked to organize his best friend's wedding, well, who was he to refuse?

The wedding, however, has been anything _but _perfect.

The rings went missing, the flower girl tore her dress, the violinist had food poisoning, and even his boyfriend—the other best man—was almost late and barely had enough time to do his hair.

But they made it, at last, to the end of the aisle. Johnny watches, teary eyed, as his best friend Ten exchanges vows with his boyfriend's best friend Taeyong. He glances over at Jaehyun, over by Taeyong's side, who's also trying to hold back tears even when Ten whispers an inside joke only they could hear. They ended up not caring at all that the program wasn't perfect. At the end of the day, all they wanted to do was announce to everyone they knew that they belonged to each other. Something that's been on Johnny's mind ever since he and Jaehyun started getting serious.

He's still lost in thought, staring wistfully at the newlyweds, when Jaehyun nudges his shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asks, while handing Johnny a glass of champagne.

"Mmm, just thinking about how happy those two make each other," Johnny replies, almost downing the entire glass.

"Woah there, champ."

"Sorry, weddings just make me really emotional."

"I know. Who do you think watched _27 Dresses_ with you like, a dozen times?" Jaehyun chuckles and wraps an arm around his boyfriend. They sway gently to the music, letting the chatter and the sounds of clinking cutlery fade away in the background.

Suddenly the sound of a mic screeching interrupts the music and Ten's voice is heard over everyone else's. "It's time to throw the bouquet!" He yells into the mic at a deafening volume. Johnny just laughs because he's happy that his best friend is happy. He watches as Taeyong hands Ten the flowers, leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek because they can't seem to bear to be apart for more than a minute.

Ten turns his back on the gathered crowd, poised to throw the bouquet over his head. Johnny and Jaehyun hang back behind the crowd, the both of them being tall enough to see over everyone. Johnny swears he sees Ten's head turn slightly to the side, spotting him and shooting him a grin.

With all the strength his tiny body could muster, Ten throws his bouquet far and high, letting it sail across the room. He turns back around just in time to see it fall straight into Johnny's hands.

Johnny's eyes widen in shock, his fingers tightening on the stems of the flowers. Their friends all let out a cheer and he looks back at Ten, still smiling and already wrapped in Taeyong's arms again, then at his boyfriend, who's grinning so wide that something must be up.

"You planned this, didn't you?" He whispers into Jaehyun's ear.

"So what if I did?" Jaehyun laughs, encircling Johnny's waist with his arms again.

"Does this mean what I think it means? You're really ready?" Johnny asks, a hopeful tone in his voice.

"I think I was ready the moment I met you," Jaehyun replies, leaning his forehead against Johnny's.

"Greasy," Johnny teases, but he can't deny that today has been the most perfect day.

At least until he gets married, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on twitter @ tenwinko <3


	11. day eleven: abandoned (johnmark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which johnny has a ghost friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for a dead character maybe ??

There was an abandoned graveyard at the end of street that Johnny liked to visit whenever he stayed with his grandparents.

Sure, it really wasn’t an ideal place for children but he’s always been a weird kid.

He had an overactive imagination, or so he heard his teacher tell his parents. But that was why he was able to make so many friends. The other kids loved his stories and the way he’d create them even when they were playing outside.

He was so good at making friends that he had some that other people couldn’t even see.

”Mark! I’m back!” Johnny yells, disrupting the eerie quiet of the graveyard. It’s been a whole school year since he last visited but everything looks the same. Maybe the grass just grew taller and the vines have climbed higher but that’s about it.

”Johnny!” An excited voice calls out from above him. There, perched on a tree branch sits Mark, the kid that lived in the graveyard. Johnny watches as Mark floats down from the tree, his feet not making any sound when he lands.

Johnny has to stop himself from trying to hug the other boy. He learned that the first time, when came around after Christmas and found that his arms just went straight through Mark’s body.

”How long are you staying this time?” Mark asks, joining Johnny on the picnic blanket he just laid out.

”The whole summer! I can come visit you every day, we can go on all sorts of adventures!” Johnny chatters on excitedly.

”You know I can’t leave this place, right?” Mark speaks up, voice soft and wobbly.

Johnny stops and looks straight at Mark, which makes it difficult to keep him in focus, as his form shifts from completely transparent to almost opaque.

”I know. That doesn’t mean we can’t have fun, right?” Johnny tries his best to cheer up Mark. Johnny doesn’t have any other siblings, but Mark feels like the closest one he’s got.

”Right,” Mark finally says, getting up and gesturing for Johnny to follow him.

”A bunch of teenagers did some graffiti on the old church while you were away, you need to see it!”

Johnny follows Mark, smiling at the other residents of the graveyard who give him appreciative nods. He knows Mark gets lonely, so he’ll do everything he can to be a bright spot in Mark’s afterlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on twitter @ tenwinko <3


	12. day twelve: sugar and spice (johnhyuck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which johnny lets his brother, hyuck, join him for a youtube video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by that one time hyuck pranked all of his hyungs

After months of Hyuck begging to be in one of his brother’s videos, Johnny finally agreed. He needed the help anyway.

He carefully adjusts his camera setting while Hyuck runs around their kitchen, preparing the props away from Johnny’s eyes. Johnny had just lost a bet with another Youtuber, Ten, and had to do a blindfolded challenge as a punishment.

“Hey guys!” Johnny greets his imaginary audience. Hyuck is buzzing with excitement beside him and offers a cheery “What’s up!” to the camera.

“So as most of you may know, this is my much awaited punishment video. My brother, Hyuck here, is going to help me out a little.” Hyuck nods enthusiastically, and Johnny’s a little afraid of the wild look in his eye.

“I’ve asked Hyuck to pick a couple of food items, and I have to guess what they are just by taste. I know, how could I trust my little brother to do this? Well, I don’t. That’s why it’s a punishment.” Johnny laughs, partly because of the nerves. 

His brother has always been a little devil. He’s only doing this video with him because no one else was free.

“Okay, let’s get it,” Johnny continues, tying the blindfold behind his head. He hears Hyuck snickering beside him.

The first few items were predictable. A banana (from an inside joke), a veggie smoothie, sour candy.

“Open up!” Hyuck announces, holding what seems to be a spoon in front of Johnny’s mouth. It smells strongly of cinnamon, and Johnny rolls his eyes behind the blindfold. He’s done the cinnamon challenge before, no big deal.

He feels the familiar dryness of the powder on his tongue, drying his mouth immediately. He tries not to choke on it and lets the sugary sweetness melt until-

“Hyuck what the fu-“

His mouth was  _ burning _ . Johnny yanks off his blindfold and spits out whatever Hyuck just fed him into the trashcan beside him. He can hear Hyuck scream laughing in the background while he stumbles to the fridge to find water, milk, anything!

“And  _ that’s  _ how you prank the master!” Hyuck does Johnny’s usual outro while he’s still gulping down a carton of milk. Johnny’s furious, definitely, but he can’t deny this makes for good content.

A few days later, it becomes his most watched video, almost all the comments were asking Johnny to bring Hyuck back. 

Well, who was he to deny them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on twitter @ tenwinko <3


	13. day thirteen: big sweater (johnten)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which ten invites himself to stay the night at johnny’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u johnny for telling us u had dinner with ur boys a few days ago 🥺

“Want me to walk you home?” Johnny asks Ten. 

It’s been a long night but it was much needed. Johnny’s been missing his boyfriend and his best friends for weeks, and now that they’re finally all back in Korea at the same time, he didn’t waste a second before sending a mass text inviting everyone out for dinner.

“I was kind of hoping you’d invite me back to yours?” Ten says, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow at Johnny.

“I would but I know how much my roommate annoys you,” Johnny replies, chuckling. He really couldn’t understand how two of his favorite people in the world could barely stand each other without arguing every few seconds.

“Oh, I already had Mark handle it,” Ten’s smile is scheming and Johnny’s almost afraid to ask.  _Almost_.

“And Mark agreed, huh?”

“He’s not the only one that missed his significant other,” Ten teases. 

Mark and Hyuck have been dancing around each other for years, literally and figuratively. Johnny’s secretly glad that he has Hyuck out of the room, partly because he wants the two younger members to spend time together and partly because he wants his boyfriend all to himself tonight.

They continue walking in silence, a subtle tension between them. Johnny lets the back of his hand casually brush against Ten’s and he can tell the other boy is trying to hide his smile. He has to be careful not to get caught being too handsy while they’re in public, especially not now that he’s inviting Ten back to his dorm.

When they get to his room, Hyuck’s already gone, with only a note on his door saying  _ Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do ;) _

Johnny scoffs, because judging by Mark’s lovesick rants they haven’t done a single thing besides hold hands.

Ten immediately makes himself comfortable, which surprises Johnny a little because it’s been a while since they’ve been alone. He’s already in the middle of unbuckling his pants when Johnny manages to choke out some words.

“W-what do you want to do?” He asks, not hiding the way his eyes roam over Ten’s lithe body.

Ten smiles at him apologetically, walking over to him and wrapping his arms around his neck. Tiptoeing to reach Johnny’s face, he plants a soft kiss on the apple of his cheek.

“Mm, sorry babe, is it okay if we just cuddle tonight?” Johnny had noticed the dark circles under Ten’s eyes the moment they saw each other that afternoon. He feels guilty for dragging his boyfriend out after he’d just come from a long flight and weeks of promotions.

“No, I’m sorry. I should’ve known you would need more rest,” Johnny sighs, carding his fingers through Ten’s short hair. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Ten curls up into himself as soon as his body hits Johnny’s soft mattress. Johnny just shakes his head at his little kitten and continues where Ten had left off with his clothes. After folding them and setting them aside on his desk chair, Johnny rummages around in his closet for a spare sweater.

He lifts up Ten’s limp body from the bed and leans him against his chest so he can put the sweater on him. It’s a perfect fit on Johnny but it looks like Ten is swimming in the fabric. 

It falls loosely on Ten, exposing his collarbones which Johnny peppers in kisses. Ten lifts up his sweater paws and holds Johnny’s face between them, giving him a long, lingering kiss on the lips. He smiles as his eyes droop shut and Johnny guides him onto his back, covering him up with his duvet.

Johnny crawls in after him once he’s turned off the lights and undressed himself as well. Holding Ten close, he drifts off to sleep to the sound of their breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on twitter @ tenwinko <3


	14. day fourteen: silence (johndo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which johnny has never heard him sing but he still knows doyoung's voice is beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a little nervous about writing a deaf character but i hope i did him justice u.u

Johnny can't remember the last time he heard anything.

He was just a child when his hearing started to deteriorate, and while it was devastating at that time, he's learned to adjust and cope in his own pace. After all, what use was his life if he was just going to waste it by moping about something he couldn't prevent? The only thing that frustrated him was that he could never hear his boyfriend's voice.

He met Doyoung one evening when his friends dragged him out to the new cafe down the street. Doyoung was performing on stage, doing acoustic covers of what Johnny could assume were sad songs, judging by his facial expressions. It was only a small crowd but Doyoung gave his all, and while Johnny couldn't hear a single note, he felt every emotion Doyoung was trying to convey.

From that day on, Johnny visited the cafe every night to see Doyoung perform. Eventually, he gathered the courage to introduce himself (with some help from Jaehyun and Mark) and since then Doyoung would come to their table after his set to hang out. He loved Doyoung's gummy smile and the way his face lit up whenever he took a big bite of a pastry. He also totally did not mean to make lip reading an excuse to watch Doyoung's lips (but it was a perk anyway).

He remembers when Doyoung surprised him by learning how to sign _Will you go out with me? _His hands were still unsure, from being new to the language or from the nerves, Johnny didn't know. But he gladly accepted and never once looked back.

Tonight he watches as Doyoung sings to himself, wrapped up in a sweater and a thick blanket. He stops and glances at Johnny, sensing his intense stare.

_What's on your mind? _He asks, reaching over to comb through Johnny's hair.

Johnny just pouts, but enjoys the way Doyoung babies him.

_I want to hear you sing._

Doyoung smiles sadly but his eyes light up when he thinks of an idea.

_Give me your hand._

Johnny looks at him in confusion but still extends his hand towards Doyoung, who takes it then places it over his adam's apple.

_Listen._

Doyoung starts singing and Johnny can feel his vocal chords vibrating under his fingertips. It's a slow melody but he can feel the strain in Doyoung's throat, probably trying to reach the high notes. Johnny sits still, mesmerized by the feeling. When Doyoung stops, Johnny pounces on him, leaving them in a mess of tangled limbs and sheets.

Johnny's laugh is the best thing Doyoung has ever heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on twitter @ tenwinko <3


	15. day fifteen: moon (johnjae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which johnny runs into a long lost lover, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> werewolves. that's it. that's the story.

It started out like any other full moon night for Johnny.

He and his pack moved into the abandoned cabins in the middle of nowhere, early in the morning. They always needed time to be alone, to sort out themselves, before the shifting began. The sun had just finished setting when his pack regroups, their chief giving out orders and reminding everyone of the boundaries. Even in their wolf state they were expected to keep a steady mind. Not a single one of them has harmed a human on purpose, and it was going to stay that way.

Johnny listens with half of his mind already wandering to the wilderness that stretched before them. Folding up his clothes and leaving them by a large evergreen, he starts to feel his skin prickling, the transformation about to begin. He hears the first howl from their chief, then from Taeyong somewhere close by. Then his senses are taken over when his body shifts, faster and faster into his wolf.

He sees his large paw first, as he flexes his claws and admires his rich brown fur. Taeyong's all ready to sprint beside him, his reddish fur gleaming in the moonlight. He waits for the starting howl, then leaps into the air as soon as he hears it, bounding through the trees and losing track of everyone else. Johnny doesn't know how long he keeps running, but he doesn't care. He pushes his body to its limits, not having felt this free for _weeks. _

The overgrown branches scratch at his skin and the harsh winds whip across his face, but he barely feels the sting. This is freedom, and Johnny's absolutely high on it.

Then he spots it. At a clearing just beyond a fallen tree trunk, a deer grazes idly. He creeps up to it slowly, lowering his body to prepare for the pounce. When he jumps, claws outstretched towards the poor creature, he's struck with a sudden force on his side.

Johnny's ears twitch when he looks up and finds the deer was already gone. Looking around, he finds another wolf beside him, knocked over on his side. His fur is a sandy brown, much lighter than anyone in his pack. He approaches slowly, sniffing at the stranger, when he realizes the scent is familiar.

_Jaehyun? _He calls.

_Johnny? Is that you?_ The other wolf, Jaehyun, lifts his head and blinks at Johnny. Johnny just nods and nudges Jaehyun's body with his nose, trying to help him stand back up.

_It's been a while, huh? _Jaehyun's soft growl rumbles through his body, something akin to his human laughter.

_What are you doing here? Why are you back? _Johnny asks, still in shock that he's run into his ex-boyfriend here, out of all places.

_My parents decided to relocate back here. Korea just wasn't for them. _Jaehyun starts pacing around the clearing, avoiding Johnny's eyes. Johnny follows Jaehyun in silence, through the thick trees and muddy ground, until they come to the river. Their usual spot.

_I've missed you. _Johnny sits on top of a large boulder, begging Jaehyun to stay beside him with his eyes and a little whine.

_I know. _Jaehyun does as he's asked, he's never been able to refuse Johnny and this time wasn't any different.

_Are you staying?_

_I think so._

_Does that mean..? _Johnny lifts his head then rests it underneath Jaehyun's, a sign that he wants to be coddled.

_Why don't you take me out on a date first? _Jaehyun noses between Johnny's ears, their scents mingling just like they did a few years ago before Jaehyun left.

_Gladly._

They lie there by the river for the rest of the night, forgetting all about the hunt. In the morning, when they find that they're absolutely _starving_, they go on their second first date. Johnny's glad that his night didn't end just like any other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on twitter @ tenwinko <3


	16. day sixteen: glow (johnny ft. dreamies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which johnny volunteers to babysit one child but ends up with seven.

It's been a long standing tradition that at the start of every summer break, Johnny and his little brother Donghyuck would go camping just out in their backyard. Sometimes their parents would tag along, maybe one or two friends, but this year it turned into a whole party.

Donghyuck had just finished his first year of grade school and he already made six new best friends. Mark, Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin, Chenle, and Jisung were all good kids but they all had wildly different personalities.

Johnny's just waiting for the disaster to unfold.

"Hyuck-ah! Give me back my hat!" Mark yells while chasing after a sugar-fueled Donghyuck. 

Johnny glances at Jeno, who's beside him trying to help set up the tents with his tiny hands. "Are they always like this?"

Jeno just gives him a small nod and an eye-smile that could melt the coldest of hearts. Off to the side, the other boys are playing with Johnny's old trading cards and making up weird stories and sounds to go with them.

"Hyung? When are the fireflies gonna show up?" Johnny looks down and finds a sleepy Chenle tugging at his pant leg. Johnny looks up at the sky and points at the setting sun in front of them.

"When the sun goes down, we'll be able to see them. Fireflies need the dark to be able to glow, you see." Chenle's mouth forms into an "o" in understanding. He runs back to the rest of the boys, tugging Jeno along, to tell them the news.

When it gets dark enough, Johnny turns off all the lights in the backyard. He tells all the boys to be quiet, in case the fireflies get scared off, but they just start whispering among themselves.

When they suddenly _do _go quiet, Johnny knows it's time.

First there's only one, then a couple, until a whole swarm of fireflies light up the backyard. Johnny hands them all jars so the kids could catch them, to varying degrees of excitement. Donghyuck, used to doing this all the time, immediately runs straight for the biggest clump of glowing insects he can find. Jaemin and Mark run after him, Chenle follows tugging a hesitant Jisung behind him, and Renjun and Jeno bring up the rear, still staring at the fireflies with wide eyes.

Johnny hangs back and takes photos of all the kids, laughing when a particularly brave firefly lands on Donghyuck's nose. When their jars have been filled, they study the tiny creatures as if they were scientists, trying to learn how they make their little butts glow.

"Can we keep them?" Jisung asks Johnny and sitting himself on the older boy's lap. Johnny smiles but shakes his head.

"We have to let them go so they can go back to see their friends and family," Johnny explains. Jisung nods and asks Johnny for help opening the lid. The rest of the kids follow suit, with Donghyuck waving goodbye as the fireflies all leave their jars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on twitter @ tenwinko <3


	17. day seventeen: regenerated (johnil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a strange man crashes into taeil's new rosebush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i just miss doctor who, man.

_Trust me_, __he said.

_I’m the Doctor_, __he said.

Taeil watches in amazement and horror as the man in front of him explodes in a light so bright he has to shut his eyes in fear of going blind.

Behind him stood a bright blue box, crushing Taeil’s newly planted rosebush beneath it. _Police box_, __it read. _So is he some kind of policeman… from outer space?_ Taeil wonders, still hiding himself behind the tool shed even as the light coming from the man starts to dim.

“Hello?” The man calls out to him. Taeil knows it’s him because he’s the only one around for miles.

“W-who are you?” Taeil asks, stepping from around the shed and taking a good look at the guy. He could swear that wasn’t what he looked like when he came tumbling out of his box.

“I told you, I’m the Doctor!” _So he’s a doctor, not a policeman then?_

_ _

“You look like a Johnny,” Taeil muses out loud.

“Well you can call me anything you want, cutie,” The Doctor, Johnny, whoever it is, winks at him. “Do you have any food? I’m _starving_.__”

Taeil just nods, already accepting the fact that this was his life now. He’s harboring an actual alien from god knows where. Was he a fugitive? What happened to his space ship? And why on earth was he walking so funny?

Taeil just shrugs and leads him back into his humble home. _He’s hot as hell so_… _might as well see where this goes_, __he reasons with himself, not knowing that the rest of the universe was there for him to explore, just because a strange man chose his backyard to crash land on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on twitter @ tenwinko <3


	18. day eighteen: shattered (johnten)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which johnny’s had a long day and just wants to hibernate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just pure fluff pls indulge me

It’s been a long day at work and Johnny’s just relieved when he opens his apartment door to find dimmed lights and the smell of Chinese take out.

“You look absolutely shattered, love.”

Johnny sighs but a smile makes its way on his face anyway. He loves it when his fiancé plays up his British accent for him.

“Work was rough, as usual. How was your day?” He finds Ten sitting on their ratty old couch, busy unboxing their food on the coffee table.

“Oh, the usual. Jisungie almost broke his ankle at dance practice today but turns out it was just a sprain,” Ten recounts, adjusting his fleece blanket around him.

Johnny’s only half listening, already making his way onto the couch and crawling underneath Ten’s arm, burying himself under the blanket.

“Is it time for the bear to hibernate?” Ten laughs, his voice ringing like wind chimes. The weather  _ was  _ getting colder. It even started snowing yesterday. And Johnny wants nothing more than to sleep for the next couple of months.

“Mmm, wake me up when it’s springtime,” Johnny murmurs, his eyes already falling shut.

Ten just keeps running his hand through Johnny’s hair, trying to soothe the tension from the back of his neck to his shoulders.

“The food’s gonna get cold soon,” Ten whispers, but all he’s answered with is a soft snore. He just smiles, pausing in his ministrations to grab himself some noodles and a pair of chopsticks, taking care not to wake his sleeping bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on twitter @ tenwinko <3


	19. day nineteen: coming home (johnjae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which johnny takes jaehyun home to meet his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an excerpt from another fic of mine that didn't quite make the final cut oops

“Babe, wake up.”

Jaehyun groans against his pillow, his face smooshed into its feathery softness. He manages to pry open one eye to look at the time and  _ shit it’s almost noon . _

“How long was I asleep?” He asks Johnny, who was already up and gathering his toiletries.

“Just over ten hours, it’s fine. But we’re heading over to grandma’s in a bit so we only have time for a quick shower,” Johnny then stops and pretends to be deep in thought.

“I mean… unless you want to join me,” he continues, eyebrows raised at his still very  _very_ sleepy boyfriend.

“I’m not even gonna dignify that with an answer. Go shower, you heathen.”

The sound of Johnny’s laughter envelopes Jaehyun in a kind of warmth no blanket could compare to. He’s almost sad when Johnny shuts the bedroom door behind him, leaving Jaehyun in peaceful but boring silence.

***

A shower, a couple of bites of a sandwich, and one car ride later, Jaehyun finds himself seated at a long dining table filled with Johnny’s relatives. On his right is his boyfriend, of course, who occasionally slips his hand underneath the table to hold Jaehyun’s hand. And on his left is Johnny’s cousin, Mark, who just flew in from Canada for the summer.

Mark is currently retelling the story of when Johnny left him while he was stuck in a tree, and Jaehyun has to try not to burst out laughing.

“He wouldn’t have come back for me if his dad didn’t see me from their backyard!” Mark exclaims, his eyes wide,  _ like a puppy,  _ Jaehyun thinks.

“For the record, I only left you out there as a punishment for stealing my Pokemon cards,” Johnny shoots back, pretending to be calm. But Jaehyun can tell he’s trying hard to keep from laughing too.

“I was  _ five !  _ I’m pretty sure I wasn’t even aware of the concept of stealing at that age.” Mark pouts at the plate in front of him, probably not far from the look he had when Johnny finally brought a ladder to help him down the tree.

To be honest, this is the part of the trip that made Jaehyun so nervous. Meeting Johnny’s parents was one thing, they’d already spoken dozens of times over Skype while they were still in Seoul. But meeting the rest of his family? Who might not even know that Johnny was bringing his boyfriend with him? That’s another situation altogether.

  
But they were kind and sweet and so  _ so  _ welcoming. Not that Jaehyun was surprised, of course. A warm guy like Johnny probably came from a similar family. His grandmother offered to teach him how to make hotteok just the way Johnny likes them, so he could surprise him when they got home. All the aunties fawned over him and his soft cheeks, the uncles talked basketball with him, and the rest of Johnny’s cousins bonded with him over the struggles of being a university student.

Jaehyun watches as Johnny continues teasing Mark about something funny he said when he must have been just a toddler. Something about these two meeting again after years apart has them reverting back to the toddlers they once were. Jaehyun finds it adorable, really, and he’s glad that Johnny had someone he could treat like a little brother. He swears his boyfriend had too much love to give just to be an only child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on twitter @ tenwinko <3


	20. day twenty: poisonous (johndo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which it's doyoung's turn to save johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied in the tags,, this is a continuation of the johndo summer camp au hehe

It was just an itch at first.

A small spot on the back of Johnny's hand had gotten red from all his scratching. But it's already spreading, an angry red rash all over his arm, marking his skin. Doyoung had found it amusing at first but now he just feels bad for his nemesis.

"That's what you get for teasing me yesterday," Doyoung mutters, as he spreads a soothing cream on Johnny's arm.

"I already said I was sorry!" Johnny whines, but extends his arm closer to Doyoung anyway.

He and Doyoung had been tasked to watch over their group of campers again, this time guiding them on the hiking trail. _Their_ kids (Johnny jokes) were some of the more experienced campers, and so had wanted to go on the more advanced trail. Jisung, one of the younger kids, slipped on some mossy rocks and almost fell headfirst into a bush of poison ivy if it wasn't for Johnny reaching out and catching him. He didn't realize that he had brushed against some of the leaves at that time, and he had too much pride (and maybe was a little embarrassed) to let Doyoung know when he realized he was allergic.

Doyoung finishes applying the cream all over the rash and Johnny starts to pick at the skin on his wrist almost immediately.

"Stop that!" Doyoung hisses, slapping Johnny's hand away.

"Oww, that hurt Doie!" Johnny pouts, jutting out his bottom lip which Doyoung can't help but stare at.

"You're not supposed to scratch it, it'll just get worse," Doyoung reprimands, averting his eyes from Johnny's face to save himself.

"Well then there's only one way that'll stop me," Johnny says, his voice teasing again. Doyoung sighs but takes the bait anyway.

"And what's that?" 

Johnny reaches for Doyoung's hand, unclenching it from the fist Doyoung hadn't realized he was making. He slips his fingers in between Doyoung's, grasping it tightly. Doyoung ducks his head down, trying to hide his burning face, but he scowls at Johnny when he hears the older boy laughing at him. Johnny just grins at him when he looks up, lying back against his headrest and dragging Doyoung along with him.

"W-what are you doing?"

"You said I should stop scratching. Well, this is the only way," Johnny says with a shrug, settling down into his pillow. Doyoung's left speechless, but he can't deny it was comfortable. Not because of the clinic mattress, but because of Johnny's warmth radiating beside him. He feels the fatigue from the hike and taking care of Johnny creep up on him and decides not to fight it. They fall asleep on the tiny bed made for one, hands still clasped together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on twitter @ tenwinko <3


	21. day twenty one: summoning (johnyong)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which johnny will come whenever taeyong calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the good omens au i've always wanted :D

It goes without saying that no matter where—or _when_—he is, Johnny will come when Taeyong calls for him.

"Johnny."

"Yes love?"

"Can you not? I literally have my hands tied here."

This is how it's always been with them. Taeyong usually gets into trouble trying to do a good deed for humanity and Johnny has to get him out of every sticky situation.

"How did you end up here anyway?" Johnny surveys the small dungeon, dark and humid and utterly depressing.

"Well I may have been having tea with the Queen when—"

"Oh you did _not—"_

_"I didn't know there was a bloody revolution going on!"_

Sometimes, Taeyong just gets into trouble without even meaning to.

"Lucky for you, my meeting with Beelzebub ended right when you called for me," Johnny smirks, surveying his fingernails. Letting Taeyong sweat it out a little was but one of the few joys in his demon existence.

"Yes, yes, you're my knight in shining armor or whatever. Now can you _please _let me out? Before either of us get beheaded?" Taeyong pleads with his big doe eyes and Johnny almost can't resist.

"You know we can't technically die, right?"

"Yes, but the process is still highly inconvenient. Come on, I'll treat you to dinner after?"

"Will you take me to that diner on Route 66?"

"Ugh, you're tacky, but fine." Taeyong thrusts his hands towards Johnny and the demon vanishes the handcuffs with a snap of his fingers.

"You love me for it," Johnny snickers, rubbing Taeyong's swollen wrists which have already begun to heal from his magical angelic abilities.

"I suppose I do."

They disappear just as quickly as Johnny arrived when he was summoned. Just another day in the life of the immortal couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on twitter/curiouscat @ tenwinko


End file.
